Juego Mortal
Juego Mortal ('''Stick Hockey' en Estados Unidos y Palo de Hockey en España)'' es el primer episodio de la Tercera Temporada (y el 41 en general) de Un Show Más. Sinopsis Mordecai y Rigby quieren de vuelta el mini-hockey de mesa que vendió Benson, y eventualmente terminan en una competencia que hace años atrás uno del equipo de Benson fue asesinado. Trama Empieza con Benson caminando por el parque de repente se encuentra con una goma de mascar y va a buscar a Mordecai y Rigby que están jugando mini hockey de mesa Mordecai ganando 3-4 después llega Benson y hace desconcentrar a Rigby haciendo que Mordecai gane 3-5, después Benson dice que si Mordecai y Rigby limpian todas las gomas de mascar se quedarían con el hockey de Mesa. Después Benson dona el hockey de mesa. Mordecai y Rigby van a buscarlo, después le preguntan a un hombre de la tienda donde estaba y les dice que tiene otro hockey de mesa pero era un futbolito y van a buscar a Trhift World a ver si allí estaba pero el hombre de la tienda decía que estaba en Flowers pero ese hombre dice que esta en una tienda rockera pero decía que se lo habían llevado para un bar y los clientes dicen que está en otra tienda del cazador buscan a alguien con un auto y le dice donde estaba que estaba en la casa de un vago y el vago dice que está en bus pero dicen que está en un parque le dicen que estaba en un drenaje y le dicen que estaba en el muelle le dicen a un hombre que no estaba allí y buscan en el torneo y si estaba. Ahí después cuando Benson vuelve Skips pregunta donde estaban Mordecai y Rigby y Benson dijo nose me dejaron fuera del carro y después Benson los llama para saber donde están y estaban en el torneo Benson lo busca y los encuentra después debe enfrentarse a Chong. Chong dice que era ese tipo con el maestro del que jugo un partido con Dave y le corto el cuello, después Benson decide vengarse de Chong jugando un partido después Chong hace trampa para ganar pero Benson gana y le dice a Mordecai y Rigby que se pueden quedar con el hockey de mesa pero Mordecai y Rigby dicen que prefieren los videojuegos y termina el episodio con Benson diciendo: "Ah, para que me molesto". Personajes thumb|360px|Voces en EUA. Personajes Principales *Mordecai *Rigby *Benson *Chong (antagonista y debut) Personajes Menores *Skips *Papaleta *Empleado de el Rey de la Caridad *El Dragon (en el flashback de Benson) *Dave (en el flashback de Benson) *Empleado del Mundo del Ahorro *Empleado de la Florería *Empleado del Peón *Hombres de Restaurante *Empleado de Museo *Comprador de Museo *Hombre del Deposito de Chatarra *Hombres del Metro *Comprador de la Mesa de Hockey *Hombres de la Alcantarilla *Hombre de Playa *Apostadores *Jeffy Curiosidades *Fue visto por 2.000 millones de personas. *Se muestra que Benson jugaba antes y tenia el apodo de "Dragon Mortal". *Dave se parece a Benson pero sus chicles eran anaranjados y los de Benson son color rosa (rojos si se enfada). *Mordecai y Rigby vencieron a dos tipos llamados Larry y Walter, por lo que pasaron a la final contra Chong en muy corto tiempo, probablemente porque los contrincantes eran pésimos en el hockey de mesa. *Benson ganó con un marcador de 48-47. *En este episodio Benson dice que la mesa de hockey es una perdida de tiempo, pero en el episodio "Benson se Va" se le ve jugando con Mordecai y con Rigby. *Cuando Benson dice "pero que hacen" lo que dice en verdad es (what the heck) "que demonios". *A Mordecai y Rigby no les gusta el futbol de mesa. *Chong se parece a Kintaro. *Si Dave murió 10 años atras eso quiere decir que murio en 2001 originalmente. *Se ve que tanto en el pasado cómo en el presente Chong no ha cambiado en apariencia. *Benson llevaba un estilo de peinado similar al de Chong, tal vez ese es el peinado que se usa para jugar al mini hockey. *Originalmente se iba a censurar la parte donde Chong le corta la cabeza a Dave porque era un poco macabro pero por acumulación de censuras se quedó. *En la parte del final Benson se pone algo sentimental. *Benson salió en una carta como el joker cuando Papaleta dijo "Mira este eres tú". *Aunque parezca que Chong tiene el pelo corto porque lo tiene en una cola de caballo de verdad es muy largo. *En este episodio salen tipos parecidos a los apostadores de El Primer Día. *En este episodio Chong, Benson y Dave actuan como si el mini hockey fueran artes marciales. *Chong hace un guiño al antagonista de la pelicula Kick Boxing. *Mordecai y Rigby ya no querían jugar mini hockey, tal vez se traumaron por que Benson al ser un campeon podría masacralos en el sentido de derrotarlos facilmente. *Benson demuestra sus habilidades, del mini hockey. *Dave muere igual que el Conde Dooku en "Star Wars" *Chong conocido fue parodiando como actor Chong Li de la pelicula artes marciales Contacto sangriento y El gran dragón blanco (no es realmente cabello largo y usa pañuelo). *En el Tazos de Un Show Más número 27 (de Gamesa) se ve y aparece Benson enojado. *Es una de las veces en las que Mordecai y Rigby se enojan con Benson. Errores *Dave cuando chocó su puño con el de Benson, tenía 3 plumones en la antena de su cabeza pero cuando vio a Chong, tenía solo 2 y cuando le cortó el cuello tenía 3. *Cuando Mordecai y Rigby van a preguntarle a Benson que donde estaba la mesa de hockey no tenian el balde con goma de mascar, pero luego se lo arrojan a Benson y el balde sale de repente. *Cuando Mordecai y Rigby se enojan con Benson y Mordecai le dice "No puedo creer que intentaras darnos ese apestoso juego de fútbol" y Benson le responde "Lo siento, rayos! al menos se veía bastante nuevo, ese videojuego de Mini Hockey era una basura" Y esta mal dicho porque no es un VideoJuego. *Mordecai y Rigby en Benson se Va parecian ya conocer el juego del mini hockey. *Papaleta primero tenia 3 cartas, Luego una sola carta, Luego 2, Luego 3 Otra vez, Despues 2 otra vez, Y a medida que cambian las cartas de la mesa no cambian, Este es uno de los errores mas raros de la serie. *Cuando Mordecai abre la cochera de la casa para buscar el mini hockey dice Oh que paso no había terminado de abrir la puerta. Censura *No hubo censura de imagen pero si de sonido cuando Benson dice "Y los encuentro aqui escondidos jugando al mini hockey", en la version original decía "and now I find you holed up in here twiddling some sticks", que quiere decir "Y los encuentro aqui escondidos jugando con unos palos". Tal vez lo censuraron porque aportaba contenido sexual y ademas porque se refiere a las partes íntimas, algo similar pasa en otros episodios. en:Stick Hockey pt-br:Hóquei de Mesa tr:Masa Hokeyi pl:Mini Hokej Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Tercera Temporada